1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for manipulating virtual objects defined by a computer based on movement of a part of a body of a physical operator and, more particularly, to an apparatus for providing a tactile stimulus to a part of the body of the physical operator when a virtual operator, created from movements of the physical operator, encounters the virtual object.
2. Description Of The Relevant Art
Many input devices are used to manipulate virtual objects represented by a computer system. For example, keyboards, joy sticks, mice, track balls, and light pens often are used to position a cursor at a desired location on a video screen so that operations may be selected without the necessity of keying in multiple commands on a keyboard. However, mastering the operation of such input devices is often difficult because the hand movements required to operate the devices do not correspond to the visual feedback presented by the display screen of the computer.
One method and apparatus which overcomes the foregoing disadvantage is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,981 entitled "Computer Data Entry And Manipulation Apparatus And Method." That invention is directed to an apparatus for converting gestures and positions of the hand of a physical operator into a virtual operator, such as an animated version of the hand, for manipulating virtual objects defined by the computer. Because one object of such a system is to provide a realistic simulation of virtual object manipulation by a physical operator, it would be helpful if the physical operator was provided with tactile feedback so that the operator would have a more reliable and realistic indication of when the virtual operator is deemed to have encountered the virtual object.